Fate:Refeel:Altered Lily
by Miyanokouji Kazumi
Summary: Sequel to The White Lily. So when Sakura was purified, Saber Lily returns to Saber Alter again due to the completion of the Grand Holy Grail. What will Shirou do this time?


_**FATE/REFEEL-ALTERED LILY**_

Dark Sakura had been purified, back to her normal form. Rin had her arm across her shoulder, as she tried to carry her far away from the temple area. Shirou and Saber Lilly looked on.

"Shirou, what are you waiting for? Hurry up. Before the darkness surrounds you as well." Rin hesitated.

"Tohsaka, hurry up and take Sakura out of here. Saber and I still have to deal with the Holy Grail."

"Nani? Chotto, antatachi…..!"

"I know my powers are running low, but we must do something to destroy it quick, before it starts pouring out all the evil from it."

"Shirou's right. We'll fight on till the end. Rin and Sakura shouldn't be involved anymore." added Saber Lily.

The light shone brighter ahead of them. IT was the Holy Grail, nearing completion. Although Sakura's power had been vanquished, it was still not enough to stop the Holy Grail from perfection.

"It's getting perfect." Saber Lily hesitated. "Shirou!"

"I know." Shirou turned to Rin. "Hurry up and leave. I'll be back later."

"Shirou…." Rin was hesitant, but she gave up her feeling. "Ok, you must come back safely."

"I will. Kiritsugu Emiya's son won't die that easily."

"Matte."

"Huh?"

"Take it together, in case." she held out the Jeweled Sword Zelretch at him. Shirou slowly reached his hand out for it.

"You must return. Zettai!"

"Uh." he turned back. "Let's go, Saber."

"Yes." she ran up with him to the area where the Grand Holy Grail was in its final stage. They stood not far from it hanging in the air.

"It's going to crack open soon." said Saber Lily.

"We gotta destroy it now."

"I understand. Let me use….." she stopped all of a sudden. She felt a stabbing pain in her body. She fell to her knees with Excalibur struck on the ground surface.

"Saber! What's wrong?" Shirou went close to her. He tried to lift her up.

"Pain…. It's…. it's….."

The light from the Holy Grail shone brighter. The Grand Holy Grail was completed. What remains left was to unleash the Angra Mainyu.

"Damn it. It's going to explode." Shirou looked up at it. "Saber, we gotta…."

His words stopped there, for he felt a sharp piercing pain at his left shoulder near the joints of Archer's left arm. He looked at, and noticed blood flowing out from his shoulder. The thing that stabbed him was….. the black Excalibur!

"What……?" he looked back up to Saber Lily. But to his horror, she had reverted back to Saber Alter.

"Shi….rou…." tears were flowing down her cheek, as she hesitated to stab him further. She pulled out Excalibur from his shoulder. Shirou retreated, and held his shoulder in pain.

"How did she…. turn back to her dark version?" Shirou's mind was getting messed up. Saber Alter stood there, trying to fight her inner self again.

"Arrgh, Shirou….." she tried to hold back from attacking again. Shirou stood straight up and looked at her as he bared the pain. The Grand Holy Grail was still shining brightly.

"That's it! It must be the Grail, it turned her back to the dark version. But Sakura's been purified, then? Could it be that Saber still had some of the shadows within her?" he tried to stop the blood flow.

"Shirou….. kill me….." groaned Saber Alter. "I…. can't take it…….... much longer."

"Saber!!!"

"Hurry up…. …. Kill me …… and then, the Grail….."

"Saber…." he clenched his fist. He tried to control his own tears. Saber Alter lifted Excalibur, trying to slash him. Shirou moved back, still feeling torn.

"Do I have to kill her again. If that so…….?" he gripped his own teeth. Saber Alter walked closer to him, slowly, dragging Excalibur along.

"Saber……. Saber…." his right hand drew out Zelretch slowly and aimed at her. Saber continued shedding tears.

"Saber….." he still tried to hold back. "What else can I do?"

"Shi….rou…" she held Excalibur high up and aimed at him. The heat was near. There was not much time to think any more.

"Saber!!!" he couldn't think of anything already, and thrust out Zelretch at her. Excalibur missed its initial target, by purpose. But the jewel sword pierced exactly at the same part of her armor, and into her, again.

"Shi…rou…." she seemed to be happier than just now. Excalibur fell off her grip. She fell behind onto the ground, together with the swords. And slowly her body started vanishing.

"Sa….ber…." Shirou knelt by her side. He was still trying to control his tears.

"Shirou….. Stop ….the grail…." she held her palm out trying to touch his face one last time. She did it, and then she vanished, completely, with Excalibur. Zelretch fell flat onto the ground.

Shirou knelt on for some moment. The Grail was about to crack open. Finally he got up, and strengthened his will again. He looked up at the Grail, and proceed closer to it.

"Time to destroy it. Saber, I won't let you die for nothing. The Grail shall be sealed forever." he walked closer to it, but suddenly he realized another thing amiss. One of the Black Keys flew straight at him. He rolled aside as it struck onto the ground. Shirou quickly got up, and he saw the attacker; Kotomine!

"What the hell is he…..?" he hesitated, as Kotomine walked slowly upfront of the Grail in a very oddly manner.

"He's….. dead." thought Shirou. "It must be the Grail again." he stood straight up, getting ready for his last fight, against the last Master from the earlier Holy Grail War.


End file.
